Polybius
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: ¿Qué tendría aquel juego que espantaba a jugadores y personajes de juegos por igual? Drabble.


_**"¡ROMPE-RALPH!" **_**PERTENECE A WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

**POLYBIUS...QUIÉN SABE**

* * *

1981

- ...Set a mi derecha, Jet a mi izquierda-relataba Turbo con toda clase de gestos-. Estábamos prácticamente igualados. Entonces voy yo y en la siguiente curva hago un derrape que manda a Set fuera de la pista y...

Ralph miró a Félix alzando las cejas y éste sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. No había nada que le gustara más a Turbo que hablar de sus victorias, pero con unas cuantas copas de más parecía que no se le iba a secar jamás la lengua. Ralph no podía quejarse, Turbo no era un mal tipo...Pero había momentos en que le habría encantado hacerlo callar de un golpe. No lo hacía por respeto a Félix, que era su mejor amigo, y a _TurboTime_, que dependía del estado de salud de Turbo.

- ...¡Aplausos!-continuó Turbo, deteniéndose para imitar los vítores y la copa que tuvo entre sus manos en aquel momento.

Félix rió y siguió escuchándole con paciencia. Ralph suspiró. Estaba tan cansado de oírle que su atención se centró ahora en la estación de juegos, rebosante de actividad a aquellas horas. Eran las tres de la madrugada y los personajes aprovechaban el tiempo que tenían antes de que los recreativos volvieran a abrir. Una nave de _Asteroids _sobrevoló sus cabezas, dejándolo sordo durante unos instantes. Saludó con la cabeza a Donkey Kong cuando pasó por su lado junto a Jumpman y le dio un codazo amistoso.

Entonces, su vista se clavó en la entrada que tenía ante él. Normalmente las entradas a los videojuegos estaban siempre en movimiento o al menos había gente alrededor de ellos. Aquel lugar, por el contrario, estaba oscuro, como un pozo negro, y no había nadie en diez metros a la redonda, por lo menos.

Ralph se detuvo y dio unos pocos pasos en esa dirección. Miró la pantalla. _"POLYBIUS"_, decía.

"_¿"Polybius"? No me suena..._", pensó. Cosa extraña, porque llevaba en ese arcade un buen tiempo y nunca había visto ni oído hablar de un juego llamado así.

Se acercó un poco más. No oía nada, absolutamente nada. Ninguna clase de música ni voces...Nada.

Dio un paso más hacia adelante, hasta el punto de quedar en el umbral. Aun así no podía ver ni oír nada de nada.

- ¡Ralph!

Unas manos pequeñas tiraron de él hacia atrás, pero no pudieron moverlo. Era Turbo, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-exclamó.

- ¿Qué pasa? Sólo estoy echando un vistazo-replicó Ralph.

- ¡Pues estás metiendo las narices donde no debes! ¡Apártate ahora mismo de ese juego!-insistió Turbo, tirando de él aunque pareciera una hormiga tratando de mover una roca.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Dicen que está maldito...

Ralph quiso reírse, pero al ver la cara extremadamente seria de Turbo no pudo hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo que maldito?-preguntó.

- No sé qué hay ahí exactamente. Jamás he entrado ni entraré. Ni aunque me dieran todo el oro del mundo. Ese sitio me pone los pelos de punta.

- Bueno, pues entremos y veamos qué hay. Seguro que se lo ha inventado algún imbécil para...

- ¡No, Ralph, será mejor que le hagas caso!-intervino Félix, frenándole.

- ¿Tú también te crees todas esas bobadas?-preguntó Ralph, soltando un suspiro molesto.

- No sé si será verdad o no, pero he oído decir a Litwak esta mañana que planea quitarlo-repuso Félix.

- ¿Va a quitarlo?-Ralph escuchó atónito. Siempre había visto aquel juego a rebosar de jugadores, ¿por qué iba Litwak a deshacerse de un juego que le daba mucho dinero?

- Sí...Al parecer hoy se ha desmayado un jugador.

- ¿No será que se ha pasado todo el día a los mandos? Recuerda lo que pasó con aquel gafotas que se tiró desde que abrieron jugando a "Pac-Man"...

Féliz negó con la cabeza.

- Yo también lo he oído, Ralph-asintió Turbo-. Y a muchos jugadores quejándose de que...bueno...de que ven cosas raras cada vez que juegan a él...

¿Cosas raras? Ralph volvió a mirar la entrada, que seguía tan oscura y silenciosa como antes. Esta vez accedió a apartarse.

- ¿De qué va ese juego?-preguntó.

- No sé-confesó Turbo.

- La verdad es que no importa. Por favor, chicos, vámonos...Este sitio me da miedo...-apremió Félix, haciendo ademán de irse.

- Jajaja, estás temblando como una nenaza-se mofó de él Turbo, quien le quitó su gorra, se la puso y echó a andar.

- ¡N-No! ¡Además, tú acabas de decir que te pone los pelos de punta!-se quejó Félix, corriendo tras él.

- Sí, ¿y qué? Al menos yo no me porto como una gallina.

- ¡No soy un gallina!

- Ya, ya...

Ralph los vio alejarse y luego desvió la mirada hacia "Polybius" una última vez antes de seguirlos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**"Polybius" es toda una leyenda de los videojuegos, por eso no me extraña que haya aparecido en "¡Rompe-Ralph!". En la escena del paso del tiempo en los recreativos se le puede ver brevemente y también aparece en el fandom, lo cual me ha inspirado para escribir esto.  
**

**Los que no lo conozcais tenéis toda clase de detalles en Internet, incluso vídeos del juego, aunque no se sabe si son auténticos. Es un juego distribuido en 1981 y retirado el mismo año porque se dice que causaba locura, trastornos del sueño, estrés, alucinaciones, ataques epilépticos, adicción y conductas suicidas. Algunos piensan que es un experimento del gobierno estadounidense. Según he leído, se retiró después de la muerte de un jugador epiléptico y no ha quedado ni rastro de él; pero aún da que hablar.**

**Escalofriante. **

**En otro orden de cosas, he puesto juntos a Ralph, Félix y Turbo porque en esa época eran vecinos y muy posiblemente se conocieran. Los nombres de los gemelos los he tomado de algunos fanfics y cosas que he leído por ahí.**


End file.
